


The Silence is Violent and Perfect

by CactusFlowers



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Happy, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusFlowers/pseuds/CactusFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahh okay so I recently finished watching Daredevil on Netflix and Matt/Foggy was the first ship that jumped out at me and said YO IT ME, so...it them. I'm basically a giant baby disguised as a 19 year old and this is my first time doing like real-ish m/m smut?? So, sorry??? It's not beta'd, I wrote this after being awake for going on 20+ hours so any and all mistakes are mine and I sincerely apologize for them.</p><p>Anyways, the title is from a song called Hold My Tongue by Thong John Silver. The song is, however, no longer available to stream because the artist is a fickle creature and we should all fight him.</p><p>EDIT: The song is now back on bandcamp https://thongjohnsilver.bandcamp.com/track/hold-my-tongue and I really recommend listening to the entire album that it is from called Blacktop Music. If you like noise that calls itself music, that is.</p><p>Disclaimer: characters not mine, I do not profit from this in any way--I just want to make my otp suffer is all.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Silence is Violent and Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh okay so I recently finished watching Daredevil on Netflix and Matt/Foggy was the first ship that jumped out at me and said YO IT ME, so...it them. I'm basically a giant baby disguised as a 19 year old and this is my first time doing like real-ish m/m smut?? So, sorry??? It's not beta'd, I wrote this after being awake for going on 20+ hours so any and all mistakes are mine and I sincerely apologize for them.
> 
> Anyways, the title is from a song called Hold My Tongue by Thong John Silver. The song is, however, no longer available to stream because the artist is a fickle creature and we should all fight him.
> 
> EDIT: The song is now back on bandcamp https://thongjohnsilver.bandcamp.com/track/hold-my-tongue and I really recommend listening to the entire album that it is from called Blacktop Music. If you like noise that calls itself music, that is.
> 
> Disclaimer: characters not mine, I do not profit from this in any way--I just want to make my otp suffer is all.

They don't speak. That was Foggy's condition. Kissing, touching, fucking--fine, but no talking. Matt wasn't a fan, but it was better than the awkward silences in the office, it was better than not having his best friend in his life.

Foggy's hands slid under his shirt, over the still healing wounds causing Matt to hiss in pain. Foggy didn't seem to notice, or care, or both. A fact that had Matt's insides twisting and knotting and chewing themselves up. So, maybe he didn't really still have his best friend in his life, so much as in his pants. They'd fooled around in college, it had felt natural at the time--like the logical forward progression of their relationship, but it didn't last. They'd both realized they were just better off as friends, and remained that way--of course until Matt's alter ego was revealed. There was the period of not talking, avoiding each other as best as they could for people who worked in the same office, and then--like a switch being flipped--Foggy was all over him.

Matt's hands were in Foggy's hair, tangled and pulling ever so gently when Foggy kissed him. He tasted like coffee, the cheap instant kind that you pour into hot water, and tequlia from going out to Josie's with Karen last night. He smelled faintly of Karen's perfume, mostly he smelled like the mozzo ball soup he'd bought for lunch but abandoned for Matt's mouth on his. Doing this in the office wasn't ideal, especially since Karen could be back from her lunch break at any minute. In the back of Matt's mind the thought thrilled him, but only in the very, very back of his mind.

He didn't know when it had happened but at some point during his processing of the sensation onslaught that was Foggy Nelson his belt and pants had come undone. Foggy was kissing him again, rougher this time, with less patience and care. Foggy had to be thinking the same thing he was, about Karen coming back, because his hands slipped down his torso to his crotch but didn't touch his cock. Instead he ran his fingers through the hair there, fondled his balls for a half second before taking him fully in hand. Matt gasped at the sensation, his nerves all feeling like they were on fire, but he couldn't help but want more.

There had been a time, and a lingering longing after that time, where Matt had hoped that Foggy would reconsider his position on their relationship. It had almost killed him the one time he brought it up to Foggy, because Foggy laughed it off, said that they were much better off as friends, but Matt knew he was lying. It had been hard for Matt to face his friend in the days following that. Easy enough to explain on the outside as simple reaction to rejection, but Matt knowing deep inside that Foggy wanted it, too--wanted _him_ , too--and he _lied_ about it...well that nearly did him in right then. That was when he started chasing after girls _hard_. They never lasted long, mostly because too many of them pitied him, some of them because they just weren't what he was looking for. Not that he really knew what that was...

Foggy tightened his grasp by just a fraction and Matt's senses lit up. He gave a slow tug, his dry hand hurting more than Matt dared let on for fear that Foggy would stop. Matt's hands grasped his best friend's hair that much harder when he could feel Foggy's hand become slightly slick with his precome. Foggy moved to rest his forehead against Matt's shoulder, forcing one of Matt's hands out of his hair and down to his friend's arm. It was then that Matt realized he was still very much clothed, which was not how this had gone the past few times they had been in this position.

"Fog..." Matt rasped, interrupting the sounds of their hearts beating hard in their chests and their breath coming fast and ragged in his ears.

"Shut up," Foggy practically growled into his shoulder.

Matt let his free hand hold Foggy closer before venturing down to try and jostle his friend's belt loose.

"No," Foggy huffed, twisting his hand on Matt's cock as he angled his hips away from Matt's touch, "No."

Matt wanted to plead, wanted to beg, wanted to do something other than be this passive play thing, but he swallowed it all down. Foggy quickened his speed slightly, enough to cause Matt to thrust slightly in time with his ministraitons, and it wasn't long before Matt was coming over Foggy's hand, shocks spreading throughout his body causing him to jerk, causing him to gasp in pain while his muscles shook, and pleasure while his orgasm finished.

Foggy pulled away, grabbed a paper towel from the kitchenette to wipe off his hand, leaving Matt to lean against the break room table panting and heaving slightly. Matt started to redress himself, get his pants zipped up and buckled before Karen got back. He had expected Foggy to walk away, to carry on with whatever he was doing while still not talking to Matt, but he heard Foggy's foot steps come toward him, felt his friend's hand on his face, could hear the his heart hammering in his chest so loud he wondered if Foggy's chest hurt. He hadn't been expecting for Foggy to lean over and kiss him on the forehead, softly, but still somehow conveying everything that they'd left unsaid. The things that they promised not to say.

He had thought that Foggy's parting words the night he'd found out he was the Black Mask had cut him right to the bone, but this was so much worse because it was so gentle. It was so not how he expected to realize that everything was going to be okay. Even if it took a while, even if it took forever--a forever of going back and forth hating and loving his best friend--they were going to be okay.


End file.
